Insuffisance cardiaque
by Koyomi-San
Summary: Une personne disparue, un accident, un article dans le journal… Slash !


**Auteur :** Koyomi et Kitty, Ko & Ki pour les intimes. 

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, PWP, OOC total chez Harry. Il a changé, en deux ans, mon bishônen préféré.

**Source :** Harry Potter. 

**Couples :** A part une pitite surprise, ils sont assez conventionnels.

**Disclaimer :** Nous sommes chez moi, tous attablés autour d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat, avec à côté de grandes tasses fumantes. Notre butin est en sécurité dans la chambre et JKR engage des poursuites judiciaires contre nous. Bref, tout va pour le mieux.

**Résum : **Une personne disparue, un accident, un article dans le journal… Slash !

**INSUFFISANCE CARDIAQUE**

****

****

A à peine 24 ans, Drago Malefoy était une figure célèbre du monde de la magie.

Ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, fils renégat d'un important mangemort, le jeune homme avait réussi à devenir le plus jeune ministre de la magie depuis plusieurs siècles. 

Qui aurait pu reconnaître l'arrogant et insupportable garçon de Serpentard qu'il était durant ses années à Poudlard ?

Le jeune homme était réputé pour l'Edit de la Lune Noire, désormais devenu LE symbole de la paix entre sorciers et RMIs (Races Magiques Intelligentes), et par le Traité des Défenses, concernant la mise en place d'un service spécial au ministère, formé par un représentant de chaque RMI et promettait aide et assistance en cas de problème.

Une anecdote devenue maintenant célèbre à propos de Drago Malefoy, c'était les extraordinaires moyens de recherches qu'il employait à retrouver Harry Potter, disparu depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir.

Certains prétendaient qu'il avait été forcé par Dumbledore.

D'autres, mieux renseignés, assuraient au contraire qu'il en avait pris seul l'initiative, par vengeance personnelle.

La vérité était que Drago avait pris comme une défaite personnelle la fuite du Survivant.

Depuis 5 ans, cette recherche acharnée passait par ses nombreux abonnements aux journaux sorciers et moldus.

C'était le 16 juin, et le ciel était extraordinairement couvert.

Il pleuvait dehors, et le hibou qui déposa le journal moldu « Time » était trempé jusqu'aux os. 

Drago remédia à ce léger détail d'un coup de baguette, tout en parcourant des yeux la première page du quotidien.

Il poussa une exclamation étouffée, et lâcha sa tasse de café qui se brisa sur le sol avec un léger tintement de porcelaine.

A la une, un large titre proclamait :

**« INSUFFISANCE CARDIAQUE POUR LE JEUNE PRODIGE**

Le célèbre écrivain Pyhter Torra, 24 ans, a vu la mort de près, le 2 juin.

A 8h30, son infirmière, Céline Tonin, est arrivée pour son examen journalier, et l'a découvert évanoui sur le manuscrit de son prochain livre.

Le jeune auteur a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital St-Victoria, et opéré de suite.

Son médecin a déclaré que ses jours n'étaient techniquement plus en danger, mais que son patient, plongé dans le coma, risquait de ne pas se réveiller, faute de volonté. « Mr Torra avait des problèmes d'ordre affectif. On peut supposer que sa vie n'a pas toujours été rose. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il ait _l'envie_ de continuer. Il ne sortira de ce coma que s'il le souhaite. » a établi Patrick Yann, expert en psychologie.

Le jeune homme, dont personne ne connaît son visage qu'il refuse de montrer, avait avoué, à la parution de "J'ai vu la Mort aujourd'hui", souffrir de troubles cardiaques depuis l'âge de 19 ans.

Rappelons aussi que le jeune prodige de la littérature, auteur de sept best-sellers, devait recevoir aujourd'hui le prix littéraire pour "l'Amour Menteur", le troisième avec "Paradis Ensanglant" et "J'ai vu la Mort aujourd'hui".

La dédicace de ce livre était adressé à "celui pour qui [il avait] eu l'amour menteur"** »**

Suivait une photo de la couverture du livre, un superbe dessin représentant un jeune homme brun qui pleurait.

Drago relut l'article, fébrile, froissa le journal et le jeta à ses pieds.

Un sourire mi-triomphant mi-extatique apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il murmura :

_ Je t'ai retrouvé, Harry Potter.

Il attrapa un parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau et griffonna rapidement :

_Je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui._

_Drago._

_ Cicérus, porte ça à Hermione, okay ?

Le hibou claqua du bec, agacé.

Drago enfila rapidement une chemise de lin blanc et un manteau en cuir de dragon.

Avec le « pop » habituel, il transplana le plus près possible de l'hôpital St-Victoria.

Il rentra dans l'hôpital, et demanda à l'hôtesse, une jeune infirmière brune d'une trentaine d'année dont les cernes sous les yeux auraient pu rivaliser avec celles d'un loup-garou de sa connaissance, si elle pouvait lui indiquer la chambre de Pyhter Torra.

_ Si vous êtes un fan, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est qu'on en a vu défiler, depuis une semaine. Si c'est le cas, je crains que vous ne puissiez le voir. Récita-t-elle comme une leçon bien apprise. Vous êtes un ami ?

_ On peut dire ça, oui. Répondit-il tristement. 

_ Vous êtes son petit ami ? demanda la jeune femme, soudainement intéressée.

_ Non. Répondit il en tachant d'ignorer le pincement de cœur qui tordait sa poitrine.

_ Chambre 227, 2ème étage. Déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire compatissant.

Drago la remercia et se retint de se précipiter en courant vers la chambre.

Il eut un choc, en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la semi pénombre. Harry était allongé dans un de ces lits blancs typiques, et sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. S'il n'y avait eu le bip-bip du moniteur cardiaque, on aurait plus eu l'impression que le jeune homme dormait.

A son bras était piquée une perfusion qui s'écoulait lentement, goutte par goutte, vision qui devint vite insupportable à Drago.

_ Que fais-tu ici, petit ange perdu ? Tu n'es pas à ta place. Tu es tombé de ton paradis. Murmura-t-il.

A sa droite, une table envahie de bouquets. 

Et, à côté, une pile de livres, que Drago supposa, à juste titre, être ceux dont Harry était l'auteur.

En plus des trois qu'il avait découvert dans l'article, il y avait "Le Sans-Nom", "Futur commun", "Les mots mortels" et "Une vie pas pour moi". 

Drago ouvrit chaque livre, à la page des dédicaces. Chacun était annoté, de la main d'Harry, de dédicaces inédites.

"Le Sans-Nom" à « Ron, Hermione et Toi, qui m'en donnèrent un ».

"Futur commun" à « celui qui détruisit ma vie, parce qu'il refusait la mort ».

"Les mots mortels" à « Mes parents, Sirius, Cédric et tous les autres qui moururent par ma faute, et que je n'eus le temps de connaître ».

"Une vie pas pour moi" à « Dumbledore, qui m'en offert une, et à Voldemort, qui me la reprit ».

"Paradis Ensanglant" à « Tous ceux qui souffrirent au nom d'un idéal pourri de l'intérieur ».

"J'ai vu la Mort aujourd'hui" à « Voldemort, qui chercha à me tuer et y perdit la vie ».

Et enfin "l'Amour Menteur" qui était dédié à « Toi, celui que je n'ai jamais osé aimer, et qui, je l'espère, lira un jour ceci ».

Drago sursauta devant cette phrase si… amoureuse. Il jeta violemment le livre contre le mur, et se laissa glisser contre le mur.

A cet instant précis, le rythme du moniteur cardiaque s'accéléra. Drago, paniqué, se précipita vers le lit de Harry, et chercha avec frénésie le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière. Le trouvant enfin, il appuya dessus avec force. Et il attendit, nerveux, l'arrivée de l'infirmière, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire.

L'infirmière de garde était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants, un peu ronde. Mais elle était compétente, c'était une chose assurée.

_ Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Drago répondit par la négative.

_ Non, je suis… 

_ Ne restez pas l ! Surveillez-le le temps que j'aille chercher un docteur ! Le coupa-t-elle avant de repartir.

************************

Il fait noir.

Non, pas noir.

C'est entre la lumière et l'obscurité.

Tiens, ça me fait penser à lui.

Je me demande où il est.

Et moi, je suis o ?

Ça fait longtemps que je suis l ?

Je ne sais pas.

C'est inquiétant. 

Dites-moi où je suis !

Qui es-tu, toi qui m'appelles ?

Tu veux que je te suive ?

Dis moi d'abord qui tu es.

Je suis naïf ?

Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire.

Je ne suis pas naïf.

J'ai sûrement vu beaucoup plus de choses que toi.

Tu es mort jeune ?

Moi j'ai vu l'horreur jeune, ce n'est pas comparable.

Non, c'est moi qui suis le plus mûr, comme tu dis.

Tu es ma mort ?

C'est bien, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir te suivre.

J'ai le choix ?

C'est bien.

Je me demande si toi tu aurais encore envie de vivre après ce que j'ai vu.

Je ne te demande pas de réponse.

Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend ?

Eux ? 

Oui, peut-être.

Lui ?

Non, je ne pense pas.

Oui, j'ai envie de le revoir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je l'aime, tiens.

C'est vrai qu'il y a un risque qu'il ne m'aime pas.

Que ferais tu à ma place ?

C'est mon choix ?

Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Je sais que ce n'est pas ton rôle.

J'hésite.

Tu crois que si j'ouvre les yeux, c'est lui que je verrais penché au dessus de mon lit ?

Tu crois qu'il m'a cherch ?

Où même qu'il a simplement remarqué que je n'étais plus là.

Tu sais quoi ?

J'ai décidé.

************************

Drago avait veillé sur Harry toute la nuit.

Le disparu avait dû être opéré en urgence, suite à la formation d'un caillot de sang au niveau d'une artère du cœur.

Il avait regagné sa chambre tard.

Mais Drago était resté, malgré les protestations de l'infirmière qui piaillait que les visites étaient terminées, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rester ici, qu'il risquait de déranger les patients…

Un petit coup de fil de Drago au ministère avait arrangé la chose.

En attendant le réveil d'Harry, il avait englouti plusieurs litres de café, fait une bonne dizaine de fois le tour de la chambre et s'était aspergé le visage d'eau une bonne centaine de fois.

Mais vers deux heures du matin, il s'était effondré, vaincu par la fatigue.

************************

Les yeux papillonnèrent.

Une fois, puis deux.

Le rythme du moniteur cardiaque accéléra doucement.

Un œil s'ouvrit, difficilement, puis se referma.

Enfin, les deux s'ouvrent, clignotant quelques peu pour s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante.

Une brusque inspiration, comme celle qu'un noyé prend lorsqu'il remonte à la surface.

Un mouvement des jambes, comme pour s'assurer qu'on est entier.

Mouvement qui rencontre un corps chaud.

Mouvement suivi d'un autre, mais qui vient cette fois-ci du corps que le pied vient de rencontrer.

Une tête surprise, aux yeux gris hagards et aux larges cernes.

C'est tout ce qu'il voit.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillent.

Un large sourire étend le visage.

Il est beau.

Il est là.

_ Tu es réveillé, Harry !

_ Drago ? 

Harry leva la main vers les cheveux blonds désordonnés.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Demande Drago.

Harry secoue la tête.

_ Je suis content que tu sois réveillé.

Le brun lui fait un grand sourire. Puis Drago se glisse entre les draps avec le brun et ils s'endormirent.

************************

_ Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Demanda Drago.

Harry releva vivement la tête.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Drago ignora la question.

_ Réponds.

_ J'avais peur. Peur que les mangemorts qui restaient en liberté s'en prenne aux gens que j'aime pour me faire du mal. Alors je suis parti.

Drago se leva, obsédé par la pensée qu'Harry ne le considérait pas comme une de ces personnes qu'il aimait.

_ Drago ?

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte. 

_ Attends, Drago ! 

Le blond se tourna vers Harry.

_ Tu as lu la dédicace de « L'amour Menteur » ?

Drago crut entendre son cœur se briser.

_ Oui. Murmura-t-il.

_ C'était à toi qu'elle s'adressait. Chuchota Harry.

THE END. Lalalalalilala !

**Ko :** I am a sadique !

**Ki :** Je ne me prononcerais pas.

**Ko :** Kektu racontes ?

**Ki :** Je vais me retenir ! 

**Ko :** Mé de ko ?

**Ki :** De critiquer cette horreur !

**Ko :** Ben quoi, j'aime bien, mo !

**Ki :** C'est… Non, j'ai dit que je dirais rien !


End file.
